Dyskusja użytkownika:Sovq
|style="height:100%;"| |} Banan, dyskusja O co chodzi z tym bananem w komunikatach społecznościowych? Tak w ogóle, przydałoby się zarchiwizować stronę dyskusji, bo ma już rozmiar ponad 120k i ciężko się nią edytuje. —tomta1 [✉] 08:00, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Przestrzenie nazw Dziękuję. PiotrekD 12:48 1 kwietnia 2012 Wiki Sovq może masz odpowiedź na te dwa pytania: #Moja jedna Wikia się popsuła i nie widzi szablonów. Pytanie powiązane z stroną z forum Wykryto to pętle w szablonie. Mam awaryjną taką wiki więc odpowiedź nie jest wymagana. #Czy da się dodać przycisk ,,Lubię to" taki jak jest z Google i Facebooka oddzielnie? Jeśli da się proszę instrukcję jak go dodać. i na tą prośbę: *Czy dodasz moją wiki do rankingu polskich wiki? Jutka64 13:29, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Witam Na forum zostawiłem pytanie, ale tu to bardziej rozwinę. Otóż jest taka Devil May Cry Wiki, która jest bardzo uboga. Napisano mi iż takowych adminów tam nie ma, więc jak takim zostać? Moją perwszą grą w życiu był DMC 1, a reszta szybko się przetoczyła u mnie. Znam serię bardzo dobrze i we wolnym czasie mogę działać. Obrazki Witaj. Wiem, że ostatnio strasznie zawracam Ci głowę, ale mam problem z obrazkami na Wiki Spore. Otóż po przesłaniu nowej wersji obrazka zamienia się ona w poprzednią wersję. Czasami starsza wersja zamienia się w nową, ale jej przywrócenie nic nie daje. W związku z tym nie mogę aktualizować grafik. Proszę Cię o pomoc. Pozdrawiam [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 06:12, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Czyli nie da się nic zrobić? A przy okazji - na Wiki Spore istnieje [[w:c:spore:pl:Kategoria:Browse|kategoria browse]] i nie wiem skąd się wzięła . W artykułach, które są w niej nie ma żadnych Kategoria:Browse czy coś. Nawet po całkowitej zmianie treści strony (tą stroną był mój brudnopis) ta kategoria zostaje. Nie wiesz jak ją usunąć? [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 08:41, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Dzień dobry. Na forum napisałeś, że zamiast chować tekst "Dodane przez" za pomocą pliku Wikia.css lepiej napisać do Ciebie lub Staffu z prośbą o jego wyłączenie. W związku z tym mam prośbę - mógłbyś wyłączyć ten tekst na Wiki Spore? Dzięki temu długie artykuły z dużą ilością obrazków będą mogły być bardziej uporządkowane. Z pozdrowieniami [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 04:55, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Domena Witam, chciałabym zmienić domenę mojej wiki z huntik-lowcy-tajemnic na huntik. Z góry bardzo dziękuje [[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:52, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC). Nachodzące się na siebie przypisy right|190px Witaj. Otóż mam taki problem. Na stronach są wyświetlane odniesienia, dzięki Tobie są one z powrotem, lecz na siebie nachodzą. ol.references { -moz-column-count:2; -webkit-column-count:2; column-count:2; } Podałeś ten kod, ale się nie oddzielają. Można dodać coś, by tak nie było? ~~Alzaniño'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Talk'>]]'' 15:33, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Dodam, że u mnie jest w jak najlepszym porządku. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 15:41, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) right|190px Witaj, znów ja i ten sam problem. Otóż w szkole, u kilku kumpli i u mnie, na polskiej Bleach Wiki się nachodzą na siebie odniesienia, ale na ang. mają oddzielone. Zauważyłem też, że gdy mieliśmy skopiowane MediaWiki od ang., problemu tego nie było. Do porównania plik z ang. Bleach Wiki. ~~Alzaniño'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Talk'>]]'' 18:27, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Sovq dodałem moją wiki do dyskusji w sekcji ,,Brakujące Wikie". Jutka64 17:19, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Sovq kiedy dodasz moją wikie do listy polskich wiki?Jutka64 17:49, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Cześć! Potrzebuje pilnej pomocy tu: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna nie wiem co się stało, a wszystkie elementy się na siebie nałożyły.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:39, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Problem rozwiązany, już nie trzeba. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:08, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Czy po połączeniu wiki powinno coś się pojawić? Jutka64 19:54, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi dać flage bota na 3 dni na Wiki Spore Śmieszne i Straszne. Jutka64 16:23, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Będe miał tam wiele pracy i chce to jakoś ukryć ale już nie potrzebuje flagi bota. Jutka64 17:01, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki jak zrobić odznaki zrobisz mi odznaki na jonhytestowanie jak zrobić odznaki na jonhytestowanie znikneły mi te odznaki jak zrobić odznaki zrobisz mi odznaki tutaj ,na wiki jonhy test wymysły fanów i jonhitestowanie pliss!!!!!! Porównanie adresów http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:SnT http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/178.56.131.210 :Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:40, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Uzasadnienie jest takie same jak poprzednio, czyli podejrzenie o imitowanie konta. Dziękuje za odpowiedź, pozdrawiam ;)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 11:36, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Dodanie licencji na Legopedii Witaj. Czy mógłbyś na Legopedii dodać do listy wyboru licencji, która pojawia się przy wgrywaniu nowych grafik, licencję o nazwie LEGO Copyright? Wiem, że powinien zająć się tym lokalny admin, ale z nieznanych mi przyczyn (może brak wiedzy jak?) nie zrobił jeszcze tego, choć prosiłem go o dodanie już jakiś czas temu. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:10, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję --~DKK(Dyskusja) 20:47, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) A czy mógłbyś jeszcze poprawić link do forum w MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, tak aby po wejściu na nie od razu widoczne były wszystkie tematy (lub naprawić błąd w skrypcie forum, który powoduje, że tak nie jest)? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:15, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Działa, dzięki :) --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:30, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Problem z szablonem Zrobiłam szablon i wogóle, ale pokazuje mi się na stronie link do niego. Co mam zrobić?Ev1234567890 16:34, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Skórka Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale chciałbym Ci podziękować za dodanie nowych przestrzeni nazw. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę - czy da się sprawić, by strona wyglądała inaczej w Oasisie, a jeszcze inaczej w MonoBooku? Strona główna Wiki Spore wygląda ładnie w Oasisie, ale w MonoBooku - niezbyt (chodzi o sekcję "Stwórz stronę") i chciałbym ją nieco zmienić. A skoro już pytam o skórki - czy Wikia zamierza wprowadzić skórkę Vector? Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 12:43, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) : Chodziło mi o to, że w Oasisie przyciski są obok pól tekstowych, a w Monobooku - pod nimi (większość). Chciałbym, aby w Oasisie było tak jak jest, a w Monobooku to pole było w lewej, szerszej kolumnie. Czy to możliwe? PiotrekDdyskusja 14:59, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Zgadłeś, mam w laptopie ustawioną rozdzielczość 1024x768. Zmniejszyłem rozmiar GnM do 400px, jednak nadal 3 przyciski są pod polami. PiotrekDdyskusja 15:20, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Mam jeszcze taką jedną prośbę - czy mógłbyś dodać na Wiki Spore przestrzeń nazw "UFO:"? Z pozdrowieniami PiotrekDdyskusja 15:27, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: Dzięki. Co do limitu - w grze Spore, której dotyczy Wiki Spore i jej odpowiedniki można tworzyć własne dzieła, a żeby zachować porządek każdy typ dzieł ma własną przestrzeń nazw (np. "Stwór:", "Pojazd:" itp.). Jednak widzę, że chyba wszystkie typy mają już swoje przestrzenie i nie trzeba tworzyć kolejnych. Tak czy owak - jeszcze raz dziękuję. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 17:16, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: PS: Ciekaw jestem jaki to limit. ::::: Faktycznie nieco naginamy ten limit. Bez względu na to - dzięki za informację. PiotrekDdyskusja 18:39, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Dodatkowe przestrzenie nazw Na Bezsensopedii pojawiła się koncepcja utworzenia kilku nowych przestrzeni nazw. W związku z tym mamy jednak pewne wątpliwości, o które postanowiłem Cię zapytać. Czy na pewno jest możliwe, aby artykuły z przestrzeni pobocznej wliczały się do liczby artykułów danej wikii? Nie chcielibyśmy, aby na skutek wyłączenia części haseł nasza strona m.in. poleciała w rankingu. I drugie pytanie: czy w bliższej przyszłości będzie możliwe, aby nie przenosić haseł ręcznie przed i po utworzeniu przestrzeni (czy np. ktoś ma do tego bota)? Jeśli możesz to prosiłbym, abyś odpisał na forum Bezsensopedii, aby pozostali użytkownicy także to przeczytali. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:26, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Kolor administracji Witaj, chciałabym na Hutnik Wiki odróżnić kolorem poszczególne stanowiska na wiki, dlatego mam do Ciebie pytanie: jaki kod mam dodać do MediaWiki:Wikia.css, aby na wiki admin, biurokrata i rollback mieli inne kolory (np. admin: pomarańczowy, biurokrata: czerwony, a rollback: zielony) od innych userów?? Z góry dziękuje za odpowiedź i pozdrawiam. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:59, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Sprawa Nonsensopedii: Nowa przestrzeń nazw Za zgodą Emdeggera i w imieniu administratorów Nonsensopedii, proszę (jeszcze nie padam na kolana) o stworzenie nowej przestrzeni nazw pt. „Bestiariusz”. Dodatkowo, strony w tej przestrzeni mają być wliczane do liczby artykułów. Ja na Nonsensopedii miałem taki pomysł, sprawa była omawiana i udzielono zgodę na stworzenie nowego projektu pt. „NonBestiariusz” (przestrzeń nadal brzmi „Bestiariusz”). Serdecznie dziękuje i pozdrawiam. 22:42, kwi 14, 2012 (CEST) Zapomniałem! Dyskusja ma nazywać się „Dyskusja bestiariusza”. 23:02, kwi 14, 2012 (CEST) :W związku z brakiem zrozumienia przez administratorów odrzuciłem projekt. 00:02, kwi 15, 2012 (CEST) Szablon MP-Header Witaj. Znalazłem ciekawy szablon na Brickipedii i chciałbym go, po odpowiednich modyfikacjach, przenieść na GothicPedię. Czy mógłbyś mi poradzić jak mogę w prosty sposób go skopiować (czy w sposób prosty się nie da i muszę kopiować wszystkie pod-szablony?)? Z góry dziękuję za pomoc. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 06:22, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) :O, wspaniale. Dzięki. :) Wybacz, że zapomniałem o dodaniu linka - zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy, chociaż miałem nawet go w schowku i wystarczyło wkleić. ;] :Mam jednak inny problem. Chciałem zrobić "zwijany infoboks" na wzór "CollapsibleInfobox". Gdy jednak zobaczyłem jak wygląda kod takiego infoboksu, delikatnie mówiąc, wymiękłem. Ponieważ w ogóle nie mogę się w nim odnaleźć, chciałbym zapytać, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc w upodobnieniu go do tego (konkretnie do tego). Jeśli chciałbyś szczegółów, może pomoże ci mój komentarz tutaj. Chodzi o to, by tak jak w był nagłówek ze słowem "oręż" i jego nazwą, niżej zdjęcie wraz z podpisem, a potem wszystkie rubryki (które dodam sam) w sekcjach dotyczących poszczególnych części sagi (dlatego liczbę 60 sekcji można ograniczyć np. do 10). Taka "belka" z nazwą części gry (wyglądająca jak ta z tytułem) powinna mieć przycisk do zwijania jej. Ponieważ wiązać się z tym będzie pewnie dużo roboty, nie śmiem prosić o zrobienie tego wszystkiego za mnie - będę wdzięczny nawet, jak mnie jakoś nakierujesz, pokażesz przykładowy kod, wyjaśnisz co mam zrobić itp. :Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 17:19, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Och, ten szkic jest jak najbardziej akceptowalny. I wygląda (mniej więcej) tak, jak go sobie wyobrażałem. Po zajrzeniu jednak w źródło strony zauważyłem, że tabela jest napisana bez użycia tagów itp. Jeśli nie jest to problemem, mógłbyś to zmienić na taką właśnie formę, bo obecnie nie mogę odczytać, gdzie się co zaczyna, a co kończy (edytowałem szablon "na czuja" i chyba nic nie zepsułem, przynajmniej w podglądzie błędów nie było widać). ::Niektóre przedmioty występują tylko w jednej części gry. Da się zrobić tak, by w takim przypadku nie pokazywały się informacje z pozostałych gier? I żeby domyślnie wszystkie poza pierwszą wypełnioną sekcją były zwinięte? ::Pozdrawiam, ::MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 05:25, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Dobrze, pozmieniałem nazwy tak, by były unikatowe. Problemy (poza wyświetlaniem sekcji nawet, gdy żadna z rubryk w nich nie jest uzupełniona) póki co są dwa. Pierwszy zobaczysz na swoim profilu na GothicPedii - wstawiłem tam screen pokazujący błąd widoczny podczas dodawania/edytowania infoboksu w trybie wizualnym. Drugi dotyczy rubryki "Występowanie", którą zamierzałem dodać pod wszystkimi sekcjami (tak, by nie należała do żadnej z nich i była widoczna zawsze) - po wypełnieniu jej treść szablonu zwęża się o 50% (ciężko to opisać, najlepiej sprawdzić to samemu). No i jeszcze dziwnie wyglądają te teksty na zielonym tle - zajmują dwa wersy (np. ''Wartość sprzedaży - przydałoby się wydłużenie tych komórek). Da się jakoś temu zaradzić? :::MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 15:57, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jak dla mnie jest bardzo dobrze - póki co nie ma chyba potrzeby ustalania warunku "if" dla dowolnej rubryki (owszem, każda broń ma jakiś typ, ale obawiam się, że ktoś może zapomnieć go wypełnić - póki się tak nie stanie, na razie może zostać jak jest). Ja zauważyłem (przypadkiem, gdy chciałem spróbować dodać coś, o czym za moment), że przygotowując szablon zamiast średnika w określaniu stylu komórek z tytułami gier wstawiłeś dwukropek - poprawiłem to i dodałem pogrubienie, zmodyfikowałem też nieco skrypt Show/Hide. I wreszcie skróciłem nazwy opisów rubryk (nigdy nie wiem jak to nazwać, chodzi właśnie o typ, opis etc.), by mieściły się w jednej linijce. Tylko że... no właśnie nie wszystkich. Wymagana zręczność nawet skrócona do Wym. zręczność jest za długa - da się to jakoś naprawić? No i teraz to, o czym wspomniałem wcześniej - obok tytułów gier chciałbym dodać nieduże ikonki przedmiotów (domyślnie było miejsce na ikonkę tylko obok nazwy broni na samej górze infoboksu). Tylko że jak mówiłem, nie orientuję się, gdzie się komórka zaczyna, a gdzie kończy, więc nie wiedziałem jak podzielić rubrykę z tytułem gry na komórkę z ikonką i komórkę z tytułem. Ale strzelam, że podobnie jak wcześniej, teraz też trzeba będzie określić "(G1) icon", "(G2) icon" etc., tak? A żeby to zrobić, chyba trzeba będzie edytować ? Dałbyś radę to zrobić? ::::Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 19:23, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Chodziło mi bardziej o coś w tym stylu. Nie umiem tylko wyśrodkować wertykalnie tytułu gry - męczyłem się, kombinowałem... na marne, nic nie działa. Mógłbyś spróbować to zrobić? MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 05:32, kwi 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Cóż... że ja nie umiałem tego zrobić - nie dziwota. Ale żeś Ty się tak nad tym męczył... :) W każdym razie jesteś wielki, bo jednak Ci się to udało. Dziękuję raz kolejny za pomoc i nie obiecuję, że nie będę jej jeszcze potrzebował, bo ciągle ktoś zarzuca nowe pomysły itp., a ja ze wszystkim mogę sobie nie poradzić. ::::::Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 16:54, kwi 19, 2012 (UTC) Uzytkownik Witaj Sovq. Miałem już Ci nie zawracać głowy przez dłuższy czas, ale mam jeden problem. Otóż użytkownik Jutka64 ciągle prowadzi ataki na mnie. Zaczęło się to od momentu jego dołączenia do Wiki Spore. Pierwotnie były to jęki typu: Nie jestesz miły PiotrekD Edycja stron spowodowane drobnymi edycjami stron, które utworzył. Potem zaczęły się inne, gorsze sposoby ataku. M. in. groźby: Chyba wkrótce skontaktuję się z wikią. Wysłałę dwie wiadamosci do wikii. Jutka64 16:51, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) Po 1. Nie za to że jestes zły i tylko niszczysz tą wikje. Po 2. Moja wikja ma reklame na Facebook'u. Po 3. Wysłałem 3 wiadomosci. Po 4. 1 wiadomosć wysłałem żeby cię usuneli. Ja, rzecz jasna w to nie wieżę. To jest po prostu bardzo denerwujące Potem na jakiś czas uspokoił. Po jakimś czasie zażądał usunięcia kilku stron. Większość, to jego dzieło własne, więc je usunąłem. Jednak wśród nich był również art. w:c:spore:pl:Latające ryby. Gdy odmówiłem, zaczął ponownie mnie atakować, twierdząc, że to jego własność (co oznacza, iż nie zna sensu Wikii i innych wiki). Po jakimś czasie się odczepił, ale niedawno znów wznowił działalność. Zbanowałem go, ale on już wcześniej utworzył swoją Wiki. Kopiował tam (bez podawania źródła) wiele ciekawych rzeczy z naszej wiki. A teraz utworzył tam, na swym blogu notkęhttp://pl.sporedziela.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jutka64/Wiki_Spore. Jestem pewien, że została utworzona, by mnie i Wiki Spore upokorzyć. Pominę już, że te wady albo nie mają sensu, albo są nieprawdziwe. W każdym bądź razie - proszę o pomoc w rozwiązaniu konfliktu. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 16:05, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) :Skopiowane zostały '''m. in.: * Klocki wież ** Szablon:Wieża/Mężczyzna na Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki ** Szablon:Wieża/Urodzony na Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki ** Szablon:Wieża/Edycje Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki ** Szablon:Wieża/Linux Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki ** Szablon:Wieża/Spore Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki ** Szablon:Kosmiczny przygody Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki ** Obecnie te szablony różnią się od siebie, bo na Wiki Spore dodałem później ramkę i ustawiłem tło po lewej stronie, czego Jutka64 nie zobaczył (w WikiActivity nie ma nic o tych zmianach). * Strona główna ** Od jakiegoś czasu na Wiki Spore mamy nową str. główną, która bazuje na głównej Simspedii, o czym jest napisane w historii strony (w końcu na głównej nie umieszczę wielkiego komunikatu "Ta strona bazuje na stronie z Simspedii"). Użytkownik skopiował z Wiki Spore jej kod i wrzucił na swą wiki zamieniając teksty na pasujące do tej wiki. Ale nigdzie nie pisze, że jest skopiowana z Wiki Spore, ani Simspedii. * AnM i GnM ** Głosowanie na art. na medal Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki ** Głosowanie na grafikę na medal Wiki Spore i Sporedziela Wiki * i inne ( nie mam czasu na przeszukiwanie całej Sporedziela Wiki) : Co do notki - użytkownik zamienił słowo "wredny" na kilka kropek. To jeszcze większe upokorzenie dla Wiki Spore (tu już nie chodzi tylko o mnie) - zazwyczaj kilka kropek nie kojarzy się ze słowem "wredny" ale jakimś niezbyt odpowiednim słowem. A nowy użytkownik, nieobeznany ze sprawą przeczyta to i pomyśli "w życiu nie dołączę do społeczności Wiki Spore, skoro tam są tacy użytkownicy, że trzeba cenzurować słowa ich opisujące". To sposób Jutki64 na pozbycie się większej konkurencji, jaką jest Wiki Spore. Dlatego proszę - czy mógłbyś tę notkę usunąć? Jest nieprawdziwa (wszystkie punkty są wyssane z palca), a jej jedynym celem jest pozbycie się Wiki Spore i ten cel jest spełniany, dopóki można ją przeczytać. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 13:53, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) : PS: Przepraszam, jeśli Cię zanudziłem. :: Rozumiem. Napiszę o tym do nich. W każdym bądź razie - dziękuję za pomoc. PiotrekDdyskusja 19:06, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Z dwóch wikii jedna Witaj. Mam pytanie: czy w przypadku kiedy istnieją dwie polskie wikie na ten sam temat - z czego jedna z nich nie posiada nawet jednego aktywnego edytora, ma mniej artów i grafik (i to bez żadnej licencji) i (prawdopodobnie) nie jest znana nikomu w kraju i zagranicą - można coś zrobić aby była tylko jedna? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 22:11, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) :Rozumiem. A czy tą wiki możnaby zamknąć i przekierować jej adres do tej? Istnienie obu jednocześnie raczej nie będzie korzystnie wpływać na rozwój obu (np. podział edytorów, którzy w konsekwencji będą pisać artykuły na ten sam temat nie wiedząc, że takie już istnieją na tej drugiej lub, co gorsza, będą po prostu przekopiowywać wzajemnie). --~DKK(Dyskusja) 21:45, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie chcę niszczyć czyjejkolwiek pracy, więc jeżeli istnieje tylko taka możliwość, to jestem jak najbardziej za. Tylko czy w wolnej chwili mógłbyś mi pomóc i wyeksportować to co może być przydatne? Bo, widzisz ja na Legopedii nie jestem adminem tylko zwykłym userem. No, może trochę bardziej zaangażowanym.--~DKK(Dyskusja) 14:09, kwi 19, 2012 (UTC) :::OK. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 21:52, kwi 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Zainteresowania tematem wielkiego nie było, ale ogólnie nikt nie ma nic przeciwko zaimportowaniu tych artów: *2554 Formuła 1 Pit Stop *5611 Roboty Publiczne *7241 Samochód Strażaka *7246 Mini Koparka *7620 Pościg Motocyklowy *7741 Helikopter Policji *8401 Kolekcja ludzików *8451 Wywrotka Wiem, że to nie za dużo, ale z racji tego, że mamy inne infoboksy, tylko te pasują do modelu wypracowanego na wiki. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 13:21, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Wiataj Może już wiesz ale na Kiepscy Wiki dzieją się złe rzeczy admin Andrzej nic nie robi ani nie doknuje modreacji nie usuwa artów które są na EK nic nawet nie odpisuje na posty.Jestem tam aktywny więc gdybyś mógł przydzielić mi prawa admina sprowadził bym ten projekt na nogi.(Zombie inwazja 07:16, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC)) FMA Wiki Witaj, większość artykułów na FMA Wiki została rozbudowana, w miarę możliwości. Tak więc czy moja wiki jest dość rozbudowana, aby uzyskała spotlight ?? Pozdrawiam [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 16:56, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) przepraszam Jakoś przed chwilą stworzyłem polskie apple wiki ale nie mam do niej praw ani admina ani biurokraty dlaczego ich nie dostałem?Jeżli to czytasz przydziel mi jedno i drugie. (Zombie inwazja 17:30, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC)) wejdź Wejdź na adoptuj wiki na sam duł (Plants iphone 07:39, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC)) Jakich pacynek? Link poniżej. Nie kożystam z drugiego konta od roku. Apple%20Wiki.webloc jakoś tak sorry że nie od razu ale jak macu nie opcji kopiuj więc niestety będziesz musiał skopiować ten adres. (Plants iphone 13:10, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC)) oto i on Apple%20Wiki. trudno Dobra jeżeli możesz usunąć ten wniosek a ten adres IP jest podobny dlatego że niedawno wchodziłem na starę konto ale zostałem zaspamiony więc chciałem założyć nowę możesz usunąć również starę konto.+ nauczyłem się tego *.A to #(do regulowania umiem dawno.(Plants iphone 19:36, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC)) pszepraszam Za kolejnę zawracanie dupy ale tylko ty jesteś tu helperem jak wiesz założyłem Wiki o moim ulubieńcu koniu rafale (naszczęście pierwszą). *Tylko że ta ma zrąbane liczniki nabazgroliłem 61 artów a to gówienko pokazuje 7 a to nie wina za dużej ilości w małym czasię bo to wszystko napisałem 6godzin temu to samo z grafami piszę 30 jest 32. Link (prawidłowy na 100%)ttp://pl.korafa.wikia.com/wiki/Koń_rafał_Wiki *Dopisz h już wyjaśniam dlaczego gdy wpisuje cały link prosi mnie przepisanie liter gdy je przepisuje każe mi jeszcze raz i można tak do usranej śmierci. (Plants iphone 14:43, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC)) to znowu ja Widziałem że robisz akcje przeciwko wandalom na Kiepscy Wiki to dobrzę ale proponuje lepsze rozwiązanie co byś powiedział na wandal Wiki.Strona naktórej każdy nawet ty może se powandalizować bez żadnych kar ani banów. (Plants iphone 15:48, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC)) ostatnie pytanie Raczej to nic nie da wczoraj napisałem z 30 artów i tak nie mali żył nawet dzisiaj. (Plants iphone 19:06, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC)) Przekierowania nie działają Na Bleach Wiki nie działają przekierowania. Po wpisaniu w wyszukiwarkę "Ichigo", zamiast przekierować do "Ichigo Kurosaki" pojawia się takie coś http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=Ichigo&fulltext=0. To tylko u mnie czy to globalny błąd? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 14:59, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) :Jest to bardzo niewygodne, mam nadzieję, że jakoś to ulepszą. Dzięki za pomoc. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 19:01, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) Nieaktywni biurokraci Witaj. W związku z odebraniem im (nieaktywnym biurokratom) uprawnień powinienem zgłosić się do Ciebie, czy kogoś innego? MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 15:35, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Navigation - problem Witaj. Otóż na Bleach Wiki nie ma tego paska. Czy Wikia znów coś zmienia? ~~Alzaniño'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Talk'>]]'' 20:24, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) *Na Wiki **Specjalna:Aktywność na wiki|Aktywność na Wiki **Specjalna:Losowa strona|Losowa strona **Specjalna:Nowe pliki|Nowe pliki **Specjalna:Chat|Czat Lepsza szata graficzna - prośba Witam! Dopiero co wczoraj adoptowałem wiki club penguin. Już trochę postawiłem stronę "na nogi", ale szata graficzna jest bardzo uboga. I mam taką prośbę: nie pomógłby mi Pan przy robieniu takich ładnych tabelek z niebieskimi paskami jak na angielskiej WIKI CP? Dzięki temu strona wyglądałaby o niebo lepiej :) Podobnie chciałem prosić o pomoc przy robieniu tabelki ze wszystkimi imprezami na Club Penguin, podobną jaka znajduje się na dole tej strony. Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam! MisiaczekxD 16:21, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Wygląd strony dla niezalogowanych Cześć. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy naprawdę nie da się czegoś zrobić, żeby niezalogowany widział stronę w miarę normalnie, to znaczy albo monobook, albo oasis, ale bez ramek "dodaj grafikę" itp., które jeszcze bardziej zwężają i tak wąską stronę.Madlock 19:12, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Infobox i Poprawienie Strony Głównej Witam! To znów ja :) PL Wiki Club Penguin powoli się rozrasta. Mam jeszcze kolejne prośby. Czy mógłby Pan pomóc mi wstawić na Stronę Główną taką tabelkę (zawartość sobie spolszczę) jak jest "Explore" na angielskiej Wiki CP, oraz czy podpowie mi Pan jak ściągnąć wzór infoboxów z tejże strony? Podobnie na różnych Wiki CP zauważyłem, że na dole strony jest taka oto informacja:Club Penguin™ is a registered trademark of Disney Online Studios Canada Inc. The Club Penguin Wiki is in no way affiliated with Disney, or Club Penguin itself. Czy na naszej Wiki także powinien znaleźć się Polski odpowiednik? Na koniec chciałem zapytać się o licencję do obrazków - praktycznie wszystkie obrazki na naszej stronie pochodzą z Club Penguin. Jaką dołączać do nich licencję? Czy można tłumaczyć informacje z angielskiej wersji Wiki CP? Jeśli tak, to trzeba na stronie zamieszczać o tym jakieś informacje? Pozdrawiam MisiaczekxD 12:41, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight dla Legopedii? Witaj. Czy mógłbyś rzucić okiem na Legopedię i osądzić czy nadaje się na złożenie podanie o spotlight? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:15, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) To nie była prośba o spotlight tylko o opinię czy w ogóle jest sens składać prośbę w odpowiednim temacie. Dziękuję --~DKK(Dyskusja) 21:00, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Rozszerzenie Favorites Od jakiegoś czasu piszę do Ciebie nt. rozszerzeń implementowalnych na Nonsensopedię, prosiłem o zakolejkowanoie MoodBara (co jednak topornie idzie i chyba rewelacji nie należy się spodziewać), tym razem napiszę w sprawie Ulubionych. Rzecz jest bardzo ciekawa i na pewno wielu użytkowników chętnie skorzystałoby z rozszerzenia, gdyby zostało on nam udostępnione. Widzę jednak, że, chyba znowu mogą wystąpić problemy ze względu na wersję oprogramowania MW. Może od razu: a) czy rozszerzenie jest w tej chwili implementowalne?; b) jeśli nie, czy nasza Wiki może zostać zakolejkowana? c) gdzie znajdę pełną listę stron interfejsu do potencjalnego zaimportowania. Niestety nie mają one, jak widzę, jednego rdzenia nazwowego, co widać choćby tu. Pozdrawiam Emdegger (dyskusja) :Dziękuję bardzo, Twoja wiedza jest nieoceniona. Odpowiednią prośbę już posłałem, obiecuję już nie zawracać Ci więcej głowy nt. rozszerzeń "niedeweloperskich", tylko od razu pisać na Special:Contact. Strona z innnymi rozszerzeniami jest bardzo ciekawa i nie ukrywam, że jeśli jest możliwość wgrania na naszą Wiki któregoś, to jednak będę o to pytał :). :Najpierw Nuke. Nonsensopedia prowadzi czasowo masową kasację słabych artykułów pod hasłem "Tygodnia Radosnej Eksterminacji" (w skrócie TRE), liczba artykułów spada niekiedy o kilkaset (+500 na pewno), a że mamy ich ponad 20 000, ręczna robota jest nieco niewdzięczna. Kolejny TRE odbędzie się zapewne w przyszłym miesiącu, więc o implementację Nuke wręcz muszę spytać, nie mamy tego rozszerzenia u siebie :Druga sprawa to strona specjalna FreeImages dotycząca grafik z flickra. Borykamy się z ogromną liczbą niewolnych grafik, sam znalazłem licencję ostatnimi czasy lub obdarzyłem nią poprzez wgranie nowej wersji ok. 100 takim grafikom. Wiem, że flickr to nie commons i aby czasem znaleźć coś odpowiedniego z podpisem "some rights reserved" należy się namęczyć, ale strona specjalna na pewno by się nam bardzo przydała. Tu więc także zmuszony jestem zapytać o implementację. :Na koniec - jak sprawdzić, czy dane rozszerzenie funkcjonuje na mojej Wiki? Są oczywiste przypadki, że widzę po prostu po spisie komunikatów i edycji interfejsu (+ pracy na Nonsensopedii), jednak czy jest jakieś konkretne źródło? Nie chciałbym ani Tobie, ani nikomu innemu zadawać tego typu pytań więcej, tylko po prostu móc dane rozszerzenie znaleźć (ogólnie), przeanalizować pod kątem użyteczności, zapytać społeczność (co nie jest obowiązkowe raczej w przypadku Nuke i FreeImages, bo jako administrator z prawie dwuletnim stażem oraz obyty z licencjami grafik widze je sam, nie jest także obowiązkowe w świetle zasad Nonsensopedii) i śmiało pójść, gdzie trzeba, by poprosić i tyle. :Raz jeszcze pozdrawiam i dziękuję! :Dzięki! Czekam zatem na odpowiedź ws. Nuke. :Emdegger (dyskusja) Kilka pytań Witaj! Mam dla Ciebię kilka ważnych pytań. # Czy pracownicy Wikii mogą zainstalować na wiki rozszerzenie mojej własnej produkcji (jeszcze własnego nie stworzyłem, ale chcę się upewnić)? # Jeśli odpowiedź na powyższe brzmi „Nie”, to czy istnieją takie skrypty lub komendy skryptu w JS, które wysyłają zapytanie do strony PHP? # Czy jest alternatywny sposób na zaimportowanie skryptu/stylu na niektórych stronach, inny niż w MediaWiki:Common.js (skrypt znajduje się na samym końcu)? # Jeśli odpowiedź na powyższe brzmi „Nie”, to czy można w jakiś sposób to ulepszyć lub przyspieszyć jego ładowanie? # Czy YAHOO.util.Event.onContentReady(); jest najlepszym i najszybszym sposobem na załadowanie funkcji i jak go używać? # Jeśli YUI nie jest najlepszym, ani najszybszym sposobem, to jaki sposób jest najlepszy lub najszybszy? # Czy i jaka jest możliwość zmiany stylu mobilnej wersji wiki? # I najważniejsze pytanie: Chciałbym się tylko upewnić! Czy jest możliwość zmiany skórki na Nonsensopedia (jeszcze niegotowa) oraz możliwość możliwości (dziwnie to brzmi) zmiany skórki między przyszłą domyślną, Monobookiem, a Oasisem w preferencjach? Szczegóły omawiałem na forum: Forum:Sprawa ze skórkami. Dla Ciebie to chyba nie problem odpowiedzieć na te pytania jeszcze w tym samym dniu! Pozdrawiam 14:04, maj 13, 2012 (CEST) Wygląd strony - rozwiązanie problemu Witaj, Mam pewien problem odnośnie zmian wyglądu moje wiki. Zmieniłem plik monaco.css jednak nie widzę zmian nawet po odświerzeniu. Wędrowałem po forum, edycjach i FAQach i jedyne na co wpadłem to fakt zmiany preferencji szablonu. Jednak nie mogę zmienić tych preferencji na oczekiwane "Custom" czy inne odpowiednie. Nie wiem czy mój sposób rozwiązania problemu jest przestarzały i trzeba robić to innaczej czy wystąpił jakić problem. Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc. Inne Chciałbym zajereiestrować tu swoją wiki ale nie wiem jak to zrobić.Pomożesz (i w zajereiestrowaniu i mojej wiki wiki )? --Domonik 11:37, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Rozmyte obrazki thumb|right Niektóre obrazki na Bleach Wiki są dziwnie... rozmyte? (patrz zdjęcie) To jakiś błąd czy co? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 16:12, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ach. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Zauważyłem to już wiele wcześniej, ale teraz zaczęło mnie to irytować. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, na moim screenie wikia jest rozciągnięta do "krawędzi monitora", a u innych osób (tak jak na twoim screenie) widać tło. Od czego to zależy? Pytałem kilku innych osób, mają taką samą rozdzielczość ustawioną (1024x768). Monitora takiego małego nie mam, więc od czego to zależy? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 19:56, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Problem z wyszukiwaniem/auto-uzupełnianiem Niedawno zauważyłem u siebie problem związany z auto-uzupełnianiem haseł i wyszukiwaniem. Otóż: Wszystko jest OK, dopóki wpisuję same znaki ASCII. Kiedy używam innych znaków (ą, ę, ć, ū, ō, znaków japońskich, liter rosyjskich...) auto-uzupełnienie nic już nie pokazuje, a po próbie wyszukania takiego tekstu znaki spoza ASCII zamieniają się na jakieś inne (jeden znak na więcej). Czy tylko ja mam taki problem? Kodowanie mam ustawione na UTF-8, przeglądarka chromium/Firefox 12.0. Ubuntu 12.04.Havelock 13:34, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) :Też mam ten problem. Dodatkowo, gdy chcę użyć auto-uzupełniania do artykułu "X", pokazuje mi przekierowanie do tego lub inną stronę związaną z iksem, np. "X kontra Y". http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 13:50, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Mogę potwierdzić, że problem jest zdecydowanie po stronie Wikii. Nowa szukajka nie współpracuje dobrze z nieangielskojęzycznymi znakami. Największy problem mają Rosjanie, dla których wyszukiwanie obecnie praktycznie w ogóle nie działa. Problem ma obecnie wysoki priorytet i powinien zostać rozwiązany przy najbliższej, a najpóźniej kolejnej aktualizacji (środa). — Sovq 14:55, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuje za uprawnienia. Jesli chcesz możesz wejsć na Madagaskar wiki. Umarlak. Domena zewnętrzna Jak wygląda sprawa podpinania zewnętrznej domeny pod wiki. Np. mam wykupioną swoją domenę i chciałbym by wiki miała właśnie ją. bez "wikia.com". Czy jest to możliwe i jeśli tak to w jaki sposób? BorekP 00:07, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Brak "Specjalna:Aktywność_na_wiki Witaj. Otóż nie ma Specjalna:Aktywność_na_wiki. Wyskakuje jedynie błąd. Czy jest on związany ogólnie z serwerami polskich Wiki? ~~Alzaniño'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Talk'>]]'' 12:52, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Nieprawidłowe przekierowanie Firefox wykrył, że serwer przekierowuje żądanie tego zasobu w sposób uniemożliwiający jego ukończenie. Problem ten może się pojawić w wyniku zablokowania lub odrzucenia ciasteczek. System Osiągnięć Witaj mam pytanie, czy technicy wiki, którzy pracują nad ulepszeniem ich mogliby zrobić coś w rodzaju przełącznika w systemie odznak, dziale o dyskusji między "Zostaw komuś wiadomość na dyskusji" a "Zostaw wiadomość komuś wiadomość na Tablicy wiadomości" ? Gdyż większość wiki przechodzi z dyskusji na tablicę wiadomości i gdy na wiki pojawiają się nowi userzy to ta odznaka nie jest możliwa przez nich już do zobycia. Z góry dziękuje [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O]] 09:34, maj 24, 2012 (UTC) Zaśmiecanie Wikii Polska Możesz zrobić coś z tym ciągłym zaśmiecaniem Wikii Polska? Coś czuję, że te wszystkie edycje są z jednego IP lub przynajmniej z jednego węższego zakresu — sprawdź to, jeśli możesz. Kreator motywu Witaj, dziś chciałem zmienić troszkę wygląd skórki Oasis na mojej wiki, ale zauważyłem, że nie działa kreator motywu. Otóż pojawia się taki błąd: „Brak żądanej strony specjalnej. Listę dostępnych stron specjalnych znajdziesz tutaj. Wróć do strony Polski Hip-Hop Wiki.” Czy to się dzieje tylko na tej Wikii, czy jest to problem globalny? Maciek...000 (USER TALK) 11:46, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, dzięki, gdy uda się naprawić i to, poinformuj, proszę. Maciek...000 (USER TALK) 19:19, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak, działa, jak należy, wielkie dzięki ;] Maciek...000 (USER TALK) 15:33, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Witaj Witaj jestem adminstratorem na wiki o Scooby Doo dostałem uprawnienia od założyciela usera rafi862 czy jakoś tak.Poprosiłem o biurokrate ale ten nieodpowiada mam poczekać czy co bo nie wiem o co chodzi skoro go tam nie ma od dawna to czemu trzyma sobie prawa biurokraty.(crasing (dyskusja) 11:04, maj 27, 2012 (UTC)) Tło Czy mógł byś mi wytlumaczyć jak dodać tło na Wikie? z góry dzięki MidnightSunn 16:11, maj 27, 2012 (UTC)MidnightSunn Pomoc: Slajdy Witam! Mam problem z niedzalającymi slajdmi w zakładakch "tabview". Slajdy nie pokazują swej zawartości. Czy możliwe jest by owe slajdy wyświetlały się poprawnie z tego typu zakładkami? Przykład: http://pl.residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Jill_Valentine zakładka "W innych mediach".Ja1337 17:28, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Posiadałem juz na Wiki tabery drugiego typu, które podałeś, lecz zmieniłem je na te z tabview głównie ze względu na wygląd. Zastanawia mnie wiec czy istnieje możliwość edytowania ich tak by wyglądem przypominały te z tabview. Z góry dziękuje za odpowiedź! Ja1337 21:02, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Dokładnie o taki wygląd mi chodziło! Mam jeszcze pytania, co do . Czy istnieje możliwość by w jego zakładkach każda z pod kategorii zawierała spis treści? Czy tabber jest w stanie wyświetlić w zakładce stronę, do której podałbym linka? Dziekuje za pomoc! Ja1337 09:13, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) No nic obejdę się jak tak bez spisu treści. Wielkie dzięki za pomoc i poświecony czas!!! Ja1337 17:09, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Może tak bardzo potrzebne mi nie są.Ale głupstwem jest trzymanie ich jeśli założycielel jest nieaktywny. Wiesz co zrobić z Wiki której nie chcesz chciałbym się pozbyć plants vs zombies Wiki bo administriwać dwóch Wiki mi się nie chece a niezbyt mądre byłoby kasowanie wiesz gdzie można to komuś oddać? (crasing (dyskusja) 17:48, maj 27, 2012 (UTC)) Witam,mam problem.Proszę mi pomoć.Próbuję zrobić głosowanie na własnej wikii.Używam szablonu "zegar" i chciałbym żeby głosowanie się kończyło np po godzinie,jak to mogę zrobić ? z góry dziękuje Przemek9514 16:13, maj 28, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 scooby doo wiki To niedziała napiałem prośbę a nawet kilka (w różnym czasię) i mi nie odpowiedział. wściekły admin (dyskusja) 09:38, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Bot - blogi thumb|right|190px Cześć! Co/gdzie trzeba zmienić by bot mógł edytować także w blogach? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 13:04, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wpisuję tak: category.py move Zapiski w pamiętniku Wpisy na blogu i wyskakuje takie coś jak na obrazku obok. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 16:31, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oczywiście, że chciałem "wpisy na blogach", pomyłka ;p. Wpisałem twój kod i wyskoczyło "0 pages were changed". Zmieniłem go na replace.py -start:! -ns:500 stara nazwa nowa nazwa :i dalej tak samo. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 18:47, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Teraz jakiś dziwny błąd wyskakuje. Dobra, nie będę kombinował, bo prędzej coś zepsuję niż zadziała. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś to zrobił swoim botem. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 12:29, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Wielkie dzięki ;d http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 15:39, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Re Są mi potrzebne bo chce zrobić z usera admina.Skoro mnie ignoruję to jak mogę się z nim skontakotować.wściekły admin (dyskusja) 17:07, cze 3, 2012 (UTC)